Dirty Thoughts
by Seashell110
Summary: I could make TidusXYuna lemonade out of this story. Read if you're bored, at home on a Sunday afternoon, and afraid to admit that you're slightly horny.
1. Touches

A/N: Okay, so this is my idea of a REALLY erotic lemon that popped in my mind when I was about to go to sleep one night.  
I borrowed the idea from another lemon I read when I was about ten, when I first got into fanfiction.  
Except that one was a TidusLulu one, and that coupling seriously frightens me. 

Wow, this is my first rated M fanfic, too. God, I hope this isn't crappy...

**Summary:** The scene in Macalania after you fightBrother'smachina cannonwhere you go with either Rikku, Lulu, Auron or Kimahri on the jet bike. What if Yuna stood behind and rode with Tidus?

This is going to be a series of lemons BTW. One in every chapter.  
So, this fanfic probably won't be long, either. Maybe three or four chapters. Hey, when I wanna write porn, I'm going to write it so spare me the "you're-too-young-for-this" reviews.  
It's not that I'm just hard headed and don't want to listen to you, it's that no matter what you say, telling me that I'm too young for something will only give me adrenaline to write more of it. I don't think anyone particulary likes being told what genre of romance to write by an anonymous stranger off the internet.

Chapter 1: Touches

**_Tidus_**

I didn't understand why Wakka had to be such a bitch about Rikku's heritage.  
Yuna was half Al Bhed, she was wonderful. Rikku was an Al Bhed and she was fun to be around.  
Nothing wrong with either of them. So why did Wakka have to storm off like that, when all Rikku wanted to do was make nice?

From what I've known from hanging out with Wakka, he was a total drama-setter.  
And from the looks of it, none of my fellow gaurdians--including me--wanted to have to deal with his childish tantrums.  
So why bother?

After Auron's insisting, Tromell went off to the temple without Yuna, as we told him we'd meet him there. We needed her White Magic and Aeons anyway in case something went wrong.  
Well...something _did_ go wrong. But not in the perspective I would have thought. But we'll get to that in a second.

"Rikku," Auron called to her, nudging an upside down Al Bhed machina jet bike over with the toe of his leather boot. "Will this thing work?"

"Sure!" Rikku piped up enthusiastically, completely forgetting her anger towards Wakka.

Rikku toyed with the machina for about half a minute, then did the same with the other two.  
I walked over to one of the bikes, claiming it as my own. Three females, three males.  
One male was assigned to drive a bike with one female at his back.

When Rikku saw me, she remarked jokingly,

"Sure you can drive that?"

"Better than Kimahri!" I rolled my eyes as Kimahri had already sped off on his bike with Lulu behind him(because Rikku's arms weren't long enough to stretch around him).

Yuna, who had been quiet the entire time, fiddling with the dangling tassles on her obi sash(she appeared to be contemplating something), paced towards me casually, silently claiming me as her driver. Rikku shrugged and sat behind Auron who was already straddling the seat. Auron revved up the bike and they raced off to catch up with Kimahri and Lulu.

"Ready?" I asked her with a smile when she was behind me, her arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Yes," Yuna nodded returning the smile. I twisted the handle on the jet bike, and we skated foward smoothly on the slippery ice.

We were already way behind Auron, Rikku, Lulu and Kimahri. But I didn't care. I wanted to keep this ride going for as long as possible. It felt nice having Yuna so close to me.

...Almost too close. It was when we were in the middle of a conversation about arranging a time to go to the Moonflow at night to see the water lilies that things started to get strange...and unbelievably hot.

My mind started to wander, because when we went over a bump in the ice, Yuna was pushed closer to me, and instead of concentrating on the road and what Yuna was saying, I found myself focusing on the feel of her large breasts pressed against my back.

"Tidus?" She tapped my side with her the tip of her manicured nail. "...You're not even listening to what I'm saying are you?"

"Oh, yeah, um, what were you saying about the Luca?" I stuttered, trying to remember.

"I was talking about the Moonflow," Yuna persisted, and I could almost feel her amused smirk burning into my back. "But you're obviously much more interestedin my breasts, right?"

That surprised me. When did Yuna get so blunt? And how did she know?

"Woah, what do you mean-" That's when I heard the ruffling of fabric, instantly recognizing the tiny clink of her jewlery as her hands moved. I didn't even have to turn around to know that she had lowered her kimono top and was now pressing her breasts, braless(for she had lowered that along with her top) into my back.  
Her hardened nipples, erect from the cold, dug through the fabric of my cropped shirt.  
I froze.

Talk about sexual tension.

"Do you like that?" Yuna whispered in my ear, then blew into it softly.

I couldn't tell if I was more shocked or aroused by her out-of-character sexiness.  
When her breasts pushed even further into my back, then I decided I was the latter.

I only dignified her question with a moan from deep in the back of my throat, my hands slipping from the handlebars of the jet bike and falling to my sides, causing the bike to hault right under a bridge of ice.  
...Now I finally figured out what she was thinking about before we got on the bike. And it was anything but innocent.

Strands of Yuna's silk-like hair blew into my face from the biting wind as she ran her tongue around my ear, then ever so softly bit the lobe.  
Her hands found their way to the suspenders securing my yellow shirt to my shoulders, where she unclasped them before she pulled off my shirt swiftly. ...And I let her.  
She licked a path from my neck down my back in small laps until she reached the waistband of my shorts.

I didn't have any idea why she was doing this, but I wasn't complaining.  
Yuna never seemed like this before. I always found her attractive, but I never knew she was this...good.

Raising her head back up to suck on the skin of my neck, she glided her fingers to the button of my shorts.  
After she unbuttoned them and ran the zipper down all the way, she reached down and stroked her hand along inside until she found a very visible bulge poking up in the air tent-like.  
She pushed my shorts and boxers both down until they were bunched around my knees, leaving me almost completely exposed to the freezing cold air around us.

Carefully, so she wouldn't fall, I leaned back into her, relishing in the feel of her naked upper half rubbing against my back. It only turned me on all the more.  
Yuna hiked her skirt up until it was high enough around her hips for her to wrap her booted legs around my waist. Slowly, I tipped my head back, until I was staring into her two-colored eyes.  
She flashed me a sexy half-smile before she leaned down and kissed me on the lips, our tongues rubbing together in a dance of pure passion(okay, and maybe partly lust).

She blushed a rosy pink, half from the cold, half from arousal, and halfbecause she was touching me so intamately(wait, that's three halves...)then slowly slid her hand down my chest, to my torso, and between my legs.  
Her tongue slid back and forth around in my mouth and mine darted out to play with hers again. Again, I found myself wondering how she got so good at this. I've never felt better than this in my entire life.

Without warning, her hand grabbed onto my erection and slowly, she started to pump her hand, the other one sliding down to cup my balls, and her teeth sunk into my bottom lip.

Smooth.

With each movement of her hand, she grinded her breasts into my back further.  
She let out quiet little moans into my mouth, her hand beginning to move faster.

Seriously, how_did_ she get this good? This is like, the sex you pay for in Zanarkand! Not the kind you get for free from a Besaidian summoner.

Yuna was my one key to relaxation. Whenever I felt down, like after I found out about my father, she was there to cheer me up with just her smile.  
I've always had feelings for her, but this is a side of her that I've never seen before. ...One that I could get used to.

Right now, I wanted nothing more than to touch the soft creamy white mounds that were causing a great heated friction by rubbing themselves into my back.  
I removed my glove from my right hand and ran it up her her thigh, which was digging into my right side as our bodies pressed against each other.  
But my arm could only bend back so far, so I could only reach halfway up her thigh, then went back down again.

She withdrew her tongue from my mouth briefly to kiss and nibble on my neck and shoulder, before she traced a path back up to my mouth, her lips swollen from the rough kisses she was planting upon me.

Unable to hold back any longer, I released, painting Yuna's hand in white sticky fluid.  
Smiling triumphantly, Yuna raised her hand, letting drops of it drip onto my chest and slide down my torso, then raised her hand to her mouth to suck on it until every bit of it dissapeared.

She turned me around so I was facing her, then she crawled onto my lap, kissing me again, and it felt much better when we were facing each other. She ground her crotch against me until I could feel her soaking wetness seeping through her panties.

Finally, I was able to raise my hands to carress her breasts, groping them within my hands and massaging them with tenderness.  
She moaned loudly into my mouth,gasping as my hands glided up her hitched up skirt to touch her most private spot.

I sucked on one of her breasts as her fingers tangled within my hair.  
Finally, she uttered breathlessly,

"Stop..."

I looked up at her then, her eyelids were closed and she was panting heavily her lips slightly parted.  
Wrapping my arms around her waist, I kissed her tenderly along her neck, shoulders and collarbones until she relaxed. Then I kissed her on the lips, passionately.

"That felt nice," I said after we broke apart. "I needed that."

"Me, too," she bit her lip and let her head roll forward onto my shoulder, exhausted.

It was then I realized that Yuna had a lot more stress built up on her than I did.  
I mean, I was her just her gaurdian. She was the actual one in charge of getting to Zanarkandunharmed and then fighing Sin, while assuring citizens that everything was going to be fine. She knew she was doing a good thing, though, and then after that, she could relax all she wanted to. She had a future all her own...and hopefully I was involved in it.

I would have liked to stay out there in the freezing cold just like that, as long as I was with her.  
But we did have to catch up. All of them--including Wakka--were probably waiting at the temple for us, because we had spent a good extra twenty five minutes out here.

"We need to go, Yuna," I whispered against her ear, then we shared one last passionate kiss, letting our tongues linger together.

"Okay," She agreed, and I found my yellow shirt on the back of the jet bike, reached behind Yuna and grabbed it yanking it over my shoulders and tucking the left sleeve into my metallic armgaurd. I pulled my boxers and shorts up, redid the buttons and zippers, clipped my suspenders back over my shoulders, ran my fingers through my hair and then I was presentable.

Yuna was just snapping her bra strap into position and retying her obi when I revved up the bike and we sped off to the temple, Yuna still clutching tightly onto my waist and pressing herself into my back, but other than that, no funny business.

Once we neared the temple, we found Auron, Rikku, Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka all standing around near the door, staring at us.  
Yuna hopped off first and immediately, her skirt fell down, which she had forgot to fix from when she pushed it up to her hips.  
Rikku and Lulu noticed that.

"Uh...hey guys. Sorry we're late," I tried to say casually. But luckily, Yuna was the better liar.

"We got held up by a fiend.Tidus got really hurt," Yuna stood next to me. "So we had to stay behind so I could...heal him."

I almost let out a chuckle. Her fingers discreetly crawled up the back of my shirt and ran over my muscles, tickling them with her touch.

"Sex," Rikku sneezed. And no one caught that except me and Yuna. Yuna gave Rikku a look that could make even Lord Mika flinch.

"Hush," Yuna sneezed back.

"Come on, let's get inside, you two sound like you're catching a cold," Lulu ushered Rikku and everyone else inside, but Yuna stayed behind with me for a brief moment.

"Our little secret?" She winked. I approached her.

"Safe with me," I smiled.

She stood on tip-toe and whispered into my ear. "Meet me in my room later tonight," And she added a sexkitten purr for effect. "For some...overtime." She licked my earlobe suggestively.

Then she kissed me fervently on the mouth, nipping my upper lip before walking to catch up with everyone else.  
I grinned, then followed after the rest of them.

Overtime...how could I say no?

A/N: Ah, yes! Thank you, God! I had a restless sleep, waiting forever to get that chapter out of my mind.  
And I wrote this all in one day, so I hope you liked it. That's about as erotic as I'm going to get for now, but who knows what Yuna has planned for Tidus for their playtime in her room?  
HAHA! Who says 12-year-olds can't write lemons? I could get kicked off for this...but I'm willing to risk it for the greater good. In this case, that's you guys.

Peace.

-Shelbie Kelly(Seashell110)


	2. Overtime: The Shower

A/N: Well, I'm guessing from the income of hits(standing at 583...wow, that's almost 600 for one chapter), you guys liked the chapter.  
But I'm guessing from the income of reviews(14...-.-;), you guys are lazy-asses. I know you've heard this from a million other authors, but it seriously won't kill you to drop a comment now and again. I mean 14 out of 583 isn't exactly a high percentage rate. 

Anyway, this one was running through my mind when I was in the shower after my last update.  
Then I'm like, "It's brilliant!" And I plotted and schemed until I came up with this 1,500 worded chapter. Not much, but it's enough to keep you satisfied.

Now, where was I?

Chapter 2: Overtime: The Shower

**_Tidus_**

Overtime...I wonder what she had in mind?  
But judging by that last encounter, I'm guessing it wasn't anything that shewanted to wait for.

"Tromell, I am truly tired," Yuna sighed.

_I wonder why..._

"Could we please have a rest before we go to the Cloister of Trials?"

Tromell looked toward the entrance to the Trials. "But Lord Seymour--"

"Could you ask him to wait just a tad longer?" Yuna asked sweetly, oozing charm. "I only require a few hours."

Tromell sighed in defeat, then trudged up the stairs to the door of the difficult maze.

"Send him my apologies," Yuna bowed her head, and then quietly walked off to the door of her room with light steps.  
I saw the tiniest flicker of mischief in her bi-colored eyes as she sent me a quick glance, then scurried into her room.

"I think I need to lie down, too," Lulu yawned and went in the opposite direction to her sleeping quarters. I'll bet he thought no one noticed, but Wakka followed her.

Auron and Kimahri went back outside the temple to the fiend infested area to pratice. Rikku was helping out a temple priest do some cleaning. That girl never sleeps.  
That gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak off to Yuna's room unnoticed. Once in front of the simple wooden door, I rubbed my hands together and then rapped on thedoor twice.  
No response.

So I waited a half minute, then knocked again.

"Yuna?"

"Come in."

And when I opened the door, there she was.  
She had a light blue thin cotton towel wrapped around herself, and nothing else.  
Her clothes were draped over the bed, her boots tucked neatly in a corner by a plain wooden desk.  
She smiled her infamous smile and reached behind me to close the door.

I stared at her in awe. Really, was this the Yuna I've been talking to for so long?  
She was always the reserved type, and I wondered: Was this an act she'd been putting on all along?  
Nothing to worry about at the moment, because I had...overtime...to attend to.

Yuna looked up at me, her eyes shining, then she placed her hands on my waist, firmly gripping the black material in her palms, and slowly started pacing backwards.  
I followed her lead, as if in a trance, watching her every move from her feet up to her hips, as she led me back into a small door, which turned out to be the bathroom.

Once inside, she closed the door shut then locked it. Further still, she paced backwards, into the open shower stall door, and already hot water was pouring from the head, cascading downwards onto the tiled floor and evaporating upwards into steam.  
Right when we were outside of the stall, she picked at the side of her towel once, and it unraveled, dropping to the floor, leaving her fully exposed for my eyes to behold.

She bit her lip shyly as I looked her up and down, and stepped backwards into the stall, bringing me with her.  
Then she closed the shower stall door behind us. My clothes were getting soaked but all of them were waterproof, anyway. This uniform had more advantages than I thought.

"Yuna..." I mumbled, and she dove for my lips, pressing me into the wall behind me.

I did my best to step out of my boots while kissing her, and managed to get my socks off along with them.  
Yuna clawed at my waterproof suspenders until they fell in a heap at my ankles. I unsnapped my metallic armgaurd and broke from her lips for just a second as I set it down gently on the floor.  
She did away with my shirt and then yanked down my shorts and boxers.

Now I was could feel the warmth of the rushing water entirely, accepting the steam's relaxing embrace. She broke away from the kiss and turned me around so she was against the wall. Slowly, she lowered herself into a sitting position, and I did the same, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist.

"Touch me," She whispered, her eyelids only half open.

And I did, running my hand over her right breast, down her stomach and between her legs, carressing her tender folds.

"Yes..." She sighed in contentment, rolling her head forward onto my shoulder and running her nails along my back as I slid two fingers into her.

She tongue kissed the side of my neck as I stroked her inner legs, basking in the heat of the water and the heat of a different kind from Yuna's open-mouthed kisses on my neck.  
Her hands ran all the way down my back, when suddenly, she pushed me over so she was on top of me, straddling me.  
The water was getting into my eyes and blurring my vision, so I had to close them.

I couldn't see what she was doing, but I felt an extreme warmth envelope my hardened manhood.  
I opened one eye, then the other in disbelief. Her lips and tongue were gently teasing the head of my member, her hand, assisting them.  
She was doing it slowly, so every movement sent a great tingly shockwave up my spine and worsened my erection.  
Briefly after, I filled her mouth with my seed, grunting from the climax. She looked like she didn't know what to do with it at first, but then swallowed disdainfully.

I had softened a bit, so she ran her tongue slowly around me until I hardened again.  
She brought her lips back to mine, sucking on my bottom lip, my tongue darting around inside her mouth.  
I drew her into my arms as a leaned against a wall, letting the water spray upon us as we continued to kiss.

She bit down into my lower lip as her hands roamed over me, greedily taking in every inch of exposed skin.

It was all over, though, when she reached for the water tap and shut it off, ending the "shower."

I held her for a little while longer, pecking her lips rapidly with my own.  
But I was the one that got out first, picking up all of mydamp clothes from the floor of the shower.  
I exited the stall, and Yuna stood up behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso, planting many endearing kisses on my shoulders and back.

She hugged her breasts to my back, and ran her tongue in small laps up and around my shoulders, standing on tip-toe to kiss my neck.  
I dropped all of my clothes in a heap on the floor and turned around, picking her up in my arms.  
She squealed in excitment, and I hastily tripped over to the simple bed outside of the bathroom.

I layed her down and threw myself on top of her, using my hands as support to lift myself up, letting my eyes roam over her.  
Slowly, I worked my hand between her thighs and parted them carefully. Then I lowered myself and buried my head deep between them.

Yuna yelled loudly in pleasure, tangling her hands within my hair and spreading her legs wider.

"Tidus..." She moaned, bucking her hips in time with my darting tongue.

After a minute, she climaxed, screaming in ecstacy. I allowed myself to taste her, lapping up every bit of the sticky fluid.  
Yuna drew my head back to her face and met my lips in a sweet kiss.  
I hovered over her then, looking into her eyes as if asking a silent question.  
She responded with a smile and a nod.

"Take me," her eyes seemed to say.

And you didn't have to tell me twice.

A/N: God, I couldn't write half this chapter without thinking I sounded stupid. It's like, "He 'entered' her" "he 'penetrated' her", and I'm like "Um...W-T-F?"  
So finally, I just settled on this, and it didn't sound _that_ retarted.  
Anyway, because of lack of time and two other stories I'm writing plus I'm editing my friend's(Rikku's Twin in case you don't know)  
and I'm waaaaaaaay overdue for the chapter she's expecting, next one will be the last chapter.

Sorry, guys!Then I'm closing this book because I have an odd feeling you guys are starting to think I'm either A: really horny or B: out of ideas _and_ really horny.

Oh, and since there's only one other chapter after this, anyone who reads this, please submit a review, good or bad, I mean it's only three chapters anyway. Why not review each one?

Hope you liked the chapter!

Peace.

-Shelbie Kelly(Seashell110)

P.S: Sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to update! And I need to finish writing my next chapter to my other story "Drop it Like it's Hot."


	3. Last Kiss

A/N: (731 hits last chapter! ) For those of you that complained about the length of my last chapter, the idea is that this story is supposed to be a series of short lemons instead of one really long oneshot lemon.  
See?

And for those of you that have been practically begging me for this next chapter! (Lol, kidding)  
I kinda ran outta ideas for this one, but here's all I came up with.

Last chapter of this story, guys. :)

Chapter 3: Last Kiss

**_Tidus_**

Ever since "overtime", Yuna has been completely quiet.  
After the wedding(which we crashed), after the moment we shared in the spring, after the Calm Lands, Mount Gagazet, and Zanarkand.  
She seemed embarrassed, too. Everytime she'd look at me, she'd blush and look down or away, distracted herself with a conversation with either Lulu or Rikku.

It was the news, though, that Yuna wouldn't have a life after the pilgrimage, that was really depressing. And now without evenRikku _or_ meto cheer everyone up, the group had gradually faded into nothing more than solemn stares and the occasional sigh from Lulu.

Now we were on the airship. Tommorow morning we were supposed to fight Sin, and the weight of all the pressure smashed what was left of the group into complete and utter seriousness.  
Tonight I was determined to figure out why Yuna was acting...like herself again.

Quickly making my way down the numerous flights of stairs in the various coridors of the airship, I finally came upon Yuna's room to my left.

Cautiously, I slid open the cool metal door soundlessly, closing it behind me and approaching Yuna who was near a desk in the back of the room, folding up her long white-pink sleeves with her back facing me.  
I was now standing directly behind her, breathing hotly upon her neck, running my hands up her arms, to her shoulders and around her front to her chest.

"Tidus," Yuna sighed without turning around, dropping her sleeves and letting her eyes flutter closed as she leaned back into me, inviting my touch.

She placed a hand over my ungloved one and guided it down to the slit in her skirt and up underneath it.  
Her breath was reduced to short ragged gasps as my hand roamed beneath her skirt.  
I kissed my way up her shoulder, to her neck, then to her cheek, where I waited for her to lean backwards so I could kiss her lips.  
And she did, immediately opening her mouth to allow my tongue access, taking my other hand and leading it to massage her right breast.

My left hand, which had been playing around under her skirt rose to snatch the yellow-colored obi from around her torso off, her white top slackening.  
She let out a surprised sound as our lips parted, and that only made me dive for them again, ripping her top from off her body.

My hands glided up to the halter neck of her black bra and yanked on it once, breaking the elastic as it fluttered to the carpeted floor like tissue paper.  
Again, another surprised yelp. I broke away from the kiss again and spun her around, hooking my leg underneath her legs as I laid her down on the bed in the center of the room.

Yuna unclipped my suspenders and lowered my cropped shirt off my shoulders, raising her skirt to her hips and wrapping her legs around my waist as she began to grind her hips into mine.  
I dove for her bouncing breasts hungrily, as she ground her body into me, entangling her fingers within my hair, pressing my head down further.  
Breathy moans escaped her mouth, egging me on to continue exploring her abundant breasts with my mouth.

Yuna pulled my head up and stared at me for a moment, then traced her tongue along the outside of my lips, pecking them slowly over and over while I wriggled my feet out of my shoes and socks and she lowered my boxers and shorts.  
Likewise, I rolled her black panties down her legs, then her skirt, her boots the only thing remaining on her besides her jewlery.

"So this is the last time," Yuna sighed against my lips."Before..."

I hadn't really thought about that actually. Then again, I never did when I was with Yuna.  
Tommorow morning we would fight Sin, and then Yu Yevon. That's when I'd...dissapear.  
But Yuna didn't have to know that.

"Yeah," I agreed, hugging her against my body as she tightened her legs around my waist. "It is."

"So make it count," Yuna purred into my ear, her tongue darting from her mouth to outline the outside of it.

That's when I remembered. I was supposed to be asking a certain question.  
And for the life of me, I can't remember what it was. I'd have to think about it some more later. But right now...

My goddess' wish will not go unheard.

And without question, I slammed myself into her, and she whimpered from the sudden movement.  
So I went slowly at first, for I feel I must have been a little bit too rough.  
But still her thighs were starting to dig into my hips as she tightened herself around me, begging me to go deeper.

She dug the heels of her boots into the small of my back until it hurt, but the pain only drove me to go faster.  
Each thrust elicted a raspy moan from her, and with each raspy moan came a lash from her tongue across my neck.

She ground her breasts further into my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck just as tightly as her legs around my waist. With each passing second, my speed increased, until I felt her body convulse with an orgasm, a high-pitched squeal escaping her lips.

Not too soon after, I collapsed on top of her in a heap, exhausted.  
She panted heavily into my ear, lowering her booted legs from around my waist.  
Yuna didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to her. The only thing that could be heard was our quiet breathing as we fell into a peaceful slumber.

And I never DID remember what it was I was supposed to ask her...

**End.**

A/N: And that's the conclusion of Dirty Thoughts. This chapter was relatively short because while I was typing it,  
I came up with another idea:

I'm doing another erotic lemon story, but it's only going to be a oneshot. How about you guys tell me what coupling you would rather me do it on?  
Only four exceptions:

1. I won't do any Yaoi/Yuri pairings, not because I have anything against them, it's because I can't really write them all too well.  
Except Yuna/Rikku. I can write that pretty well if I work hard at it.

2. However, I will do guy/girl/girl, threesomes. But really, I can't do girl/girl/girl guy/guy/guy or guy/guy/girl ones. Okay?

3. Three is the limit, and please don't gimme ones like Brother/Yuna/Paine or Buddy/Rikku or Shuyin/Paine or one equally as disturbing as those.

4(sorry, I just remembered something else). I am absolutely positively against:

Yuna/Gippal

Rikku/Auron(not against, but it'd just be really wierd to write a lemon with them)

Tidus/Lulu

Yuna/Baralai

Yuna/Issaru

Kimahri/Anybody

Seymour/Anybody

So those are the ground rules. Sorry there are so many but I want to narrow it down so I'll only have a few to chose from.  
Anyway, I'll tally the votes and post them on a chapter 4 for this story. Okay? Then I'll get to work.

This is it, guys! Tell me what to write!

-Shelbie Kelly(Seashell110)


	4. WHY!

Just to let everybody know...I've kind of taken a semi-permanent hiatus from fanfiction. I would say that I'd update when the inspiration strikes me, but it probably won't for a very long time, at least not regarding Final Fantasy X, which I'd spent the better half of my childhood making up stories about in hopes that Square Enix would produce another direct sequel to the groundbreaking RPG.

I wrote this story in a fit of preteen hormonal malfunction when I was twelve years old, and I still receive emails biweekly for Author subscriptions, Favorite Story Alerts, reviews, etc. all in recognition of this lousy vignette. I literally just finished reading a review from a reader, and this sparked my sudden urge to inform you all: I am not proud of this piece of shit! I keep this story up here merely for lawlz and nostalgia's sake. And Jesus, guys, I am not still twelve years old! I keep getting reviews that are like, "Holy crap ur 12?" And I'm like, "No, I'm actually well into seventeen right now and can't believe I still allow this story to exist."

God help me. WHY are you guys still reading this?

-Shelbie Kelly(Seashell110)


End file.
